The present invention is directed to an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,516 dated Aug. 25, 1982 and entitled Amusement and/or Exercising Device. The present invention improves the device disclosed in said patent in a number of areas including ease of manufacture, providing for increased resistance to twisting, providing for ease of learning to use the device, etc.